


Choosing

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Something Malcolm sees makes him consider a choice. Spoilers, 2.08 "The Communicator." (01/18/2003)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Malcolm's POV.  


* * *

"He's my tactical officer...he can tell you all you want to know about the alliance's trop deployments, their weapons..."

"Captain..."

"You don't need...to kill him"

Malcolm lay stretched out across his bed, the snippet of conversation going around in his head. The words seemed perfectly innocent, a Captain pleading for the life of his Crewmen...but paired with the way Archer's voice had cracked when he had mentioned Malcolm dying...and the look.

It was the look that stumped Malcolm, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Archer's eyes...as the ropes where being placed over their heads...Archer's eyes didn't move from Malcolm.

And when he briefly looked into those eyes he was shocked by what he saw, the grief was unbearable...the pure sorrow of the man who was about to die and no longer hid what he felt.

He loved Him. Of all the god forsaking times to let it show...when they were about to die.

But now they weren't...they were rescued and Malcolm was sat in his quarters facing what to do about what he now knew. It wasn't like he could confront or even talk to Archer about it because...A) He was his Captain...and B) what if he was wrong...or god, even C) what if he wasn't wrong and the man was in love with him...

Malcolm stood up and began to pace...

Did he feel the same way? If they got together would it last? How would it affect his place on Enterprise? It certainly went against protocol...there were regulations against this kind of thing for a reason.

He stopped and looked at the picture of his sister on the shelf, follow your heart as well as your head she had told him once. His heart told him he wanted it...whatever it was, and chance to be happy, to have someone love him and have the chance to love in return.

Jonathan Archer was his Captain...but beyond that he was an attractive...honest...good ...well built...attractive man...Malcolm smirked, now he'd allowed himself to even think of Archer this way...he found himself shocked by the want for him he felt growing.

The lieutenant inside him was still whispering doubts...and regulations at him, but his heart and now desire were stronger. He glanced at the clock on his computer. 2103 it read...that wasn't too late was it? No he told himself, the man would still be awake...and this was important.

He walked to the mirror and checked his appearance running a quick hand through his hair. He grinned, took a deep breath and walked out of his quarters. As he walked along the corridor his heart gathered evidence against his head...he remembered previous actions that showed so clearly Archer's feelings for him.

The touches that lasted seconds longer than they were supposed to, the glances on the bridge directed at him. Resent events such as the mine incident, Archer hadn't left him...he wouldn't leave him, even at the end.

He shook his head at his own foolishness...the signs had always been there he just hadn't been paying attention...

He took one final deep breath before he reached for the keypad. It bleeped and Archer's voice could be heard to call 'come' from within, the door slid open and Malcolm stepped inside.

"Malcolm..." he greeted him warmly, standing up as he moved further into the room. Malcolm smiled, in Archer's eyes was still what he saw on the planet, but well hidden...and without the sorrow. Archer gave him an inquisitive look and tilted his head slightly, his smile questioning Malcolm.

"Jon..." Malcolm responded softly. Jon blinked slightly and raised his eyebrows at the use of his first name; Malcolm found it quiet adorable...and slightly sexy...the man seemed flustered, not knowing how to respond as Malcolm stalked towards him, he wanted to keep that look on his Captain, and increase it further. Neither spoke as Malcolm raised his hand to stroke Archer's cheek...but the Captains breath quickened.

As Malcolm leaned in to capture the first sweet taste of the man who loved him, there was no doubt in his mind that he'd chosen the wrong thing...this was certainly the best choice he'd ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon's POV.

  
Author's notes: Jon's POV.  


* * *

Jon breathed in quickly as Malcolm closed the distance between them, he could feel the heat pouring off Malcolm's skin, he gasped as their lips met in a slow exploring first kiss, he reached his arm around the younger man's shoulders and drew him closer, deepening the kiss. He found hands moving up his body until they rested in his hair, pulling him even deeper into the kiss. What had started out as a slow exploration was quickly developing into a lust filled frenzy of moving hands and writhing against each other.

As they broke for breath Jon managed to pant out

"Malcolm...not that this doesn't please me...but why me? And why now?" he gently ran the back of his hand down Malcolm's cheek; Malcolm leaned into the touch and sighed.

"You because you're the most amazing man on this ship, because you're sexy and strong and I want to get to know you better..." he demonstrated his point by trailing his hands down Archer's back and taking a firm grip on the mans backside.

"Much better..." he added with a squeeze...just to make his point.

"the Feelings more than mutual" Jon replied, leaning down capturing Malcolm's lips for another deep kiss. Both parted breathless again.

"And why now?" Jon breathed heavily into the ear next to him.

"Now because...we've just emerged from yet another life threatening situation, and sometimes events like that make you realise things"

"Like what?" Jon began to nuzzle the neck below him, breathing in Malcolm's scent and basking in the heat radiating from his skin.

"That's very distracting you know..." Malcolm complained only half- heartedly while turning his head so the older man could gain better access.

"It's meant to be..." he smiled against the skin as it vibrated with a chuckle "...things?" he prompted.

"Mmmm...yes things like...love...and how important it is, when I realised what you felt I decided not to hold back anymore, life is to short to live it alone" Jon raised his head with a look on his face that was half self-disappointment, half amusement.

"And I thought I'd kept it so well hidden..."

"Oh! You did!" Malcolm pecked him on the lips before he continued " I had no idea, until the planet...when we we're about to die...you looked so lost...and I saw what you felt in your eyes, you have such expressive eyes Jon...I love that" Jon's face split into a wide grin and he swept Malcolm into a crushing embrace.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me Malcolm...I'm gonna try and show you...you made the right choice coming here tonight, and I'm gonna make a choice too...I'm gonna choose to never let you go" he held Malcolm's head in a gentle grip, conveying to him how much he meant it.

"I'm never letting you go either" Malcolm responded reaching upwards and kissing him again.


End file.
